bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Chat/Chapter 1
Party Chats that occur during Chapter 1: Sit & Stay are Tricks for Dogs. These chats include discussions about Ancheim, the Wind Temple and its acolytes, and events in the Yulyana Woods Needleworks. Ancheim, Land of Sand and Time :Tiz: I never expected to find such a clockwork wonder in the middle of a desert. :Edea: Yeah, it's great, but this heat! Ugh... I feel gross. :Agnès: The heat was always allayed by a steady breeze, but now... :The wind is stopped, the air stagnant. :Tiz: What about the water? Is that contraption drawing up drinking water? :Agnès: I believe so. I recall hearing it was quite costly, last I was here. :Tiz: Well, it is an impressive machine... Wait, you mean the water!? :Agnès: Indeed. I was surprised to learn water came free in Caldisla. :I had always known it as something to be bought, so you can imagine my delight. :Ringabel: More importantly, Agnès, what of the women here? Are they beautiful? Passionate? Devoted? :Where would you suggest for a date spot? I'll need a list of good restaurants if you ple-- :Agnès: Unacceptable. The Cogs of Ancheim :Tiz: Yaaaaaawn... :Ringabel: Just woke up and already that tired, Tiz? :Tiz: It's this city. You notice how there are always gears turning someplace close? :Ringabel: Sure, the sound is deafening, at times. Little wonder this place is known for its grand clock. :Tiz: The noise is bad, but the vibration is worse. I can't get to sleep with that hum. :Edea: I'm surprised you're so high-strung. :Tiz: Surprised...? :I'm jealous of your ability to pass out anytime, anywhere, Edea. :Agnès: Do you need a bit more rest, Tiz? :Tiz: Oh, no. I'll be fine. Let's get going. Agnès' Angst :Tiz: You seemed on edge during that whole speech. :Agnès: ...... :Tiz: You don't have to bottle it all in. I'm no expert, but I'm happy to listen. :Agnès: I cannot deny that the people of Ancheim are dissatisfied with my work as a vestal. :I've no intention of making excuses. :Tiz: But you didn't run away, either. Right? :Agnès: ...The king asked me directly. :He said that terrible things were happening in Caldisla, and asked that I investigate. :Yet now he paints an entirely different picture. I cannot understand his need to lie. :Does he bear me some grudge? Have I done him some slight? :Tiz: Do you regret listening to him in the first place? :Agnès: ...No. I do not regret my time in Caldisla. :Seeing that chasm first-hand showed me precisely what it is I must do. :Airy: And you met Tiz there, too! :Agnès: That's-- Airy, that's hardly... :Tiz: I'm glad you came and saw the chasm, too. :You've shown me a path forward. :Agnès: ...... :Blessed is the person who is needed by someone else. :Edea: Hmm? What's this? What are we talking about? :Agnès: N-nothing! It's nothing. :Edea: Then why are you hiding it? Come on, don't leave me out. I want to know! :Agnès: Unacceptable. To me, and to Tiz. Right, Tiz? :Tiz: Er, yes, ma'am. What's This Temple? :Edea: So, what is this temple like, exactly? I have no idea what to expect. :Agnès: It is a holy place that has been a center of worship for millennia. :To each crystal is wed a vestal, who spends her lifetime in steady prayer. :Vestalings--girls chosen as successors to the vestals--go to live in the temples. :They leave its premises only very rarely. :And so, to a vestal, the temple is also a home. :Ringabel: A flower garden, with no boys allowed. :Edea: Be quiet, Ringabel. :Tiz: So you were inside the temple ever since you became a vestaling? :Agnès: It was quite rare to leave, save for a few public rites each year. :Tiz: Does that mean you were all alone? Wasn't that hard? :Agnès: I was not alone, no. The mother vestal--my predecessor--raised me to serve in her place. :And there were the acolytes. They would go into town and purchase all we needed. :Tiz: But you left for this journey. I guess that's proof it's important. :Agnès: No. Even so, I had never intended to leave the temple. :Never intended any of this... Vestal and Acolytes :Tiz: What was daily life here like for you, Agnès? :Agnès: Life in the temple? :The acolytes and I offered out prayers to the crystal every day without fail. :Tiz: Oof, no days off? :Agnès: The sole purpose for the vestal and acolytes' existence is to see those prayers go on unbroken. :Tiz: I see... :Agnès: Each day, we would awaken with the sun and perform morning prayers. :Edea: Ack, I couldn't drag myself out of bed that early. :Ringabel: That's just about bedtime for me. :Edea: Sure, because you're out philandering all night. :Tiz: So if you wake up at dawn, when do you go to sleep? :Agnès: Our days ended with the sun's setting. :Tiz: That all sounds very disciplined. Harsh, even. :Agnès: Perhaps. But I cherished it. Even now, I long to return to that life dearly... Such Sweet Sorrow :Edea: "How about a nip of breakfast for an old man?" Hah! He cooks just fine. :Ringabel: Quite. It was nothing especially fancy or out-of-the-ordinary, but it went down fine. :Tiz: I thought it was really good, actually. :Agnès: Likewise. I wonder why he would have wanted you to cook for him, Edea? :Ringabel: All alone, out here in the woods? Maybe he missed the taste of the big city. :Edea: Aww, when you put it that way, I feel bad for saying no. :Tiz: What sort of food do you like to cook, Edea? :Edea: Hmmm, I haven't cooked enough to have a specialty or anything, but if I had to pick something... :I make a mean jam and butter omelet. :Tiz: Beg my pardon? :Edea: Or whipped chestnut and sweet potato toast. :Ringabel: Uhh... :Edea: Or have you ever tried marshmallow and condensed milk risotto? :Tiz: Er, no, but it sounds sweet... Painfully so. :Edea: Yup! Mother and father were left speechless by its amazing deliciousness. :I'd be happy to whip some up for you next time. :Ringabel: R-right... Next time... Ringabel's Reconaissance :Ringabel: Just a moment, Tiz. :Tiz: Huh? What is it? :Edea: Hmm? Something wrong? :Ringabel: Nothing at all. This is a matter between men, my dear. :Edea: Uh huh... :Ringabel: Now, where was I? Ah, Tiz! :Last night, I chanced to awaken and notice you and Agnès were absent from your beds. :What's more, you took your time coming back. Anything you'd care to confess, old chap? :Just what trouble does a stick-in-the-mud like you get up to? :Tiz: Wha-- That's none of your business! :Ringabel: Oh, come on, out with it! All of it, every last sordid, juicy, scandalous morsel! Out! :Tiz: ...I woke up and saw she wasn't in her bed. :Ringabel: Yes? Yes!? Then what!? :Tiz: I got out of bed to look for her. :Ringabel: Right, right. Sensible enough. Go on. Get to the good part! :Tiz: I heard a sewing machine running, so I went to to the sage's work space and found them talking. :Ringabel: What? Talk about a turn for the boring... :Tiz: He listened to what was on her mind and offered her some advice. :I promised myself I'd do a better job of helping her, too. :Ringabel: Hmph. Yes. Alright. So, is that it, then? :Tiz: That's it. What did you expect? We were only gone maybe fifteen minutes. :And besides, why were you up? :Ringabel: Hm? Me? Er, you know... :Anyway, I nodded off after a few minutes of watching Edea sleep. :Tiz: Yeah... :Edea: Alright, enough whispering. Just what is it, you two? :Ringabel: Ahem. Nothing at all, as I said! Eh, Tiz? Ha ha ha... Proof, Not Promises :Agnès: The wind ought now return. :Tiz: I'm sure the people of Ancheim will be happy! :Agnès: Yes, with the wind returned, the kingdom can go back to its former, peaceful ways. :Edea: Let's hurry back and report. I want to see that lousy king squirm! :I'm still mad at what he did to you before, Agnès. :Mark my words, he's black as tar. :You agree with me, don't you? You have to! :Agnès: Not all of us are so set on seeing the world in terms of black and white, Edea. :Our task was to awaken the wind crystal, and so we have. :It has nothing to do with making anyone squirm. :Edea: Just watch, though. I bet he'll try to make everyone work just as hard, even with the wind back. : Agnès: What? But that's not... :Edea: Still, isn't it better if we head him off before he gets the chance? :Tiz: Head him off how? :Edea: Step one is making it darned clear that it was Agnès that brought the wind back. :Tiz: And how do we do that? :Ringabel: Talk is cheap. We show them proof! :Agnès: ...Ah! The Wind Returns :Tiz: Yes! The wind is back! :Just look at the sky! The clouds are practically racing along! :Edea: Mmm, that breeze feels incredible! :Doubly so, after a job well done! :Agnès: All of Ancheim's people were so thankful... :One girl said that thanks to the wind, her father is able to come home again! :Edea: I heard, "We can all eat as a family again!" :Tiz: Or, "Now we can fly kites!" You should have seen the kids' grins. :Ringabel: "All the skirts ruffling in the breeze make me feel alive." :Edea: Gee, I wonder who said THAT. :Tiz: Ha ha ha! In any case, we've got the wind at our back, now! The Minister's Generosity :Ringabel: Ahh, leave it to the prime minister. He thought of everything! :Edea: Hm? What did he give us? It's... a piece of paper. Great. :Ringabel: Don't be silly, my angel. This is the bill of goods. They'll be sent to the ship later. :First off, there's the food. He arranged for bread, cured meat, salted grassbeans... :Fruit celery, green turnips, two barrels of pickled pink eggplant, Clocktower brand Firaga sauce... :Then a barrel of Ancheim's most tooth-rotting desserts. They do like their sugar. :There's at least two weeks' provisions here. :Past food, there's... Ah! Berthing permission for the Eschalot! That'll come in handy. :We can take on water, oil, even ammunition. Truly, the man is a bureaucratic wizard. :Edea: Sounds like we'll have a little party waiting for us at the ship! :Agnès: A party? We must make for Florem as soon as humanly possible. :Ringabel: Well, as soon as possible is at least half a day from now, given the time to load all this. :Tiz: Right. I think we've all earned at least that much of a rest. Let's enjoy it while we can. Category:Party Chats in Bravely Default